The present invention relates to transfer devices and, more particularly, to ammunition transfer devices for conveying rounds of ammunition from one conveyor to another conveyor wherein the feeding and receiving conveyors are laterally displaced from each other.
Previous solutions have employed flexible conveyors which can be bent into rounded S-shaped curves or wide conveyors having ramps which push the rounds in the desired direction.
The above prior solutions have the disadvantage that a flexible conveyor which can be formed into an S-shaped curve consumes too much space for limited space environments. In addition, the use of wide conveyors with ramps to push the rounds in a desired direction, is undesirable not only for the additional space used, but also because the nose of the round may be contacted and deformed by the ramps.
Thus, certain storage areas were not usable since satisfactory transfer means was not available to interconnect laterally displaced conveyors.